hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5240 (22nd August 2019)
Synopsis Maxine's living funeral takes place, but as she prepares to confess, the police arrest Damon for stealing money from Maxine's fundraiser. Sylver worries about Bobby after he wets the bed. Liam asks Mercedes to leave her family behind and run away with her. Mandy overhears Breda talking of "bloodshed" and becomes suspicious of her, whilst Jack tries to help Lisa grieve for her father. Plot Maxine and Sienna watch as Brody and Damon move the funeral flowers reading "Maxine". Maxine asks Sienna how she gets out of the situation. Mercedes watches Bobby as he is happy spending time with Sylver. Nancy complains about Darren being late again. Breda says that someone should teach him a lesson. Sienna tells Maxine that she's been researching Münchausen syndrome, and warns her that it's a serious condition which could result in her hurting herself or, at worst, Minnie, if she doesn't get help for it soon and tell the truth. Liam vents to Courtney about the "single" mother she is in love with. Courtney tells him to show her how much he loves her. Charlie admits to Breda that he feels forgotten by Darren. Liberty offers to purchase half of a braclet Damon likes the look of inside of Savage's Emporium. Jack asks Lisa how she and her family are coping. She snaps at him, telling him that she's by herself, as she likes it. Sienna reluctantly agrees to give Maxine one final day, as long as she confesses. She gives Maxine "prompts" to help her with her confession. Sylver tells Nana that Bobby has wet the bed. Brody catches Damon transferring £1,000 from Maxine's fundraiser. Liam shows Mercedes racks full of designer clothes and she is in heaven. Brody is furious after discovering that Damon has been withdrawing thousands. Damon tells Maxine needs as much joy as Maggie had completing her bucket list before her death. Brody reminds Damon that he has committed a crime. He asks Brody to keep quiet but Brody walks off. Lisa tells D.S. Gray that Louis had a ring which he always kept on a necklace around his neck, which he promised to give to Lisa after his death. D.S. Gray tells Lisa that there wasn't. Breda is furious to learn that Darren is taking Charlie and Oscar to Tom's Turtles and orders him back by 12:30pm at the latest. She takes a bottle of poison from her bag. Nana brags about The Dog in the Pond winning Hollyoaks in Bloom. Sylver worries about Bobby and he tries to learn what's wrong. Misbah offers to check him over. Lisa snaps at Courtney and Jack. Jack tries to help her as she stresses about the ring, unaware that Jack is currently wearing it. Maxine enters her living funeral ceremony in The Folly. Damon presents Maxine with the bracelet. Mercedes continues to miss calls from Sylver. Liam asks Mercedes to go for dinner with him to Manchester but she rejects. She is shocked when Liam asks her to leave Bobby and Sylver for good. Damon pleads with Brody not to ruin the ceremony. Breda bakes a cake, which she poisons. Mandy walks in as Breda says "there is only cursing and lying, stealing and adultery, they break all bounds, and bloodshed will follow bloodshed." She asks what Breda is talking about. Sienna pushes Maxine to make a speech to everyone. As she prepares to talk, D.C. Garston interrupts the ceremony and asks Damon to accompany him to the station. Damon refuses so he arrests Damon for fraud. Damon believes Brody has reported him to the police. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Charlie Dean - Charlie Behan *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Maxine Kinsella - Nikki Sanderson *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Oscar Osborne - Noah Holdsworth *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart Guest cast *D.C. Garston - Chris Jack *D.S. Gray - Lyndsay Fielding Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019